Drunk Kittens
by Northsky
Summary: Kurogane found out that drunk kitties are not easy to handle. Meow. [Oneshot Kurofai]


**Meow**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**I will now move my A/N's to the end of the story. Don't want to bore you guys with my blabbering!**

**

* * *

**

"Meowww!!" Kurogane poked his head into the room. Turning his head left and right, he looked for the source of the mews.

"Where are you?" he asked with frustration, red eyes searching the well furnished room for a certain blond and brunette.

"Meow!!" The mewing came from behind a soft looking red armchair. A voice in the back of his head told him that he should just forget this and sink into that red, velvet softness and take his much deserved rest.

"Kuro-puppy, come and look for us, meow!" Giggles from behind the chair shook the voice out of his head. He would not be able to get a moment of peace unless these two are put into bed anyways. Peering behind the chair he found, much to his surprise, no one there.

"What the…" he was sure that he had heard the two from behind the couch. His enhanced ninja ears never betrayed him. Frowning he looked again, just in case his eyes were playing tricks on him.

There was no one there.

Meow, giggle. This time it was coming from under the desk. Whipping his head around Kurogane stalked over to the desk. There's no way they could escape him this time.

Bending down, he found no one underneath it. "What in hell's name?" Kurogane uttered in disbelief. He was really sure that the giggles came from the desk. He saw no one run, crawl, or walk out from under the desk. No one at all, not a single person.

Frowning and doubting his once sharp senses, he followed the giggles and meows from one corner to the next. The giggles erupted into laughs as Kurogane looked under a pillow. He know for sure that no matter how skinny that wizard is or how small the princess is there is no way they could be hiding there, yet he was sure that he heard them giggling at him from under the pillow. "Kuro-puppy can't find us! Meow!"

"Am I drunk?" Kurogane asked himself as giggling came from all corners of the room at once. But there is no way. Kurogane is not one easily swayed by liquor. This he knows for sure.

Suddenly he caught a stray lock of hazel hair sticking from a chair he had not looked behind yet. He had been so distracted with the giggles and mews coming from strange places that he didn't notice. He smirked as he moved in for the kill.

He leered down at his giggling targets, his pride seriously injured by the fact that they could taunt the Great Ninja around for this long.

"Ah!! Kuro-puppy found us!" The skinny blond laughed as the little brunette gasped, both their faces were flushed red with alcohol. Kurogane reached down to grab both of them, only to find them once again gone, scattering away from his grasp with amazing speed for tipsy drunks.

He decided to go after the princess first; she was much easier to catch than the damned wizard, seeing that she was walking—no, stumbling to be more exact—in a zigzag pattern. Easily catching up with his long strides he picked up the girl without so much as a grunt, she was light as a feather and so drunk that she didn't even squirm or protest, just fell limp in his arms, half asleep already.

Sighing, he slung her over his shoulders in a very un-princess way. Princesses are always so troublesome. Turning around, he tried to make a grab for the mewing cat that is slinking over to him, only to have him jump out of his grasp at the last minute. Fai seemed a bit too in tuned to his surroundings to be as drunk as he's acting right now.

"Are you coming?"

"Meow," Fai laughed again and draped himself on the red chair. Taking that as a no, Kurogane carried the princess up to her room.

Dropping Sakura on her bed he pulled the cover over her and tucked her in. Sometimes he does feel like a father to these kids, taking care of them each step of the way.

Walking back downstairs he checked in on Syaoran and Mokona whom he had dropped off earlier. The boy was sound asleep and muttering about sword training. Every so often he would wave around the ladle he had mistaken for a sword in his drunken stupor. No matter how hard he tried, Kurogane could not make the boy let go of the ladle, Syaoran had a hard grip for someone as skimpy as him.

Upon entering the room where he was previously running circles in, he found Fai still tucked in the chair sideways with his long legs hanging over one arm rest, head cradled by the other, and eyes closed, breathing peacefully. Thinking him asleep, Kurogane walked over to pick him up.

Hands grabbed him and pulled his body down onto the chair. Trying not to crush the skinny figure, Kurogane put out both arms to steady himself and support his weight. Looking up he found sparkling blue sapphires peered at him through half opened lids, slightly glazed over with drunkenness.

"What do you want?" He growled, arms trembling at the effort to hold himself up in such an awkward position.

"Keep me company, Kuro-puppy." Fai's words lazily drifted down to him. Kurogane rolled his eyes, and stood up, ignoring the complaining mew of the blond kitty. Picking Fai up he dropped him on the carpeted floor, causing the man to roll around in a comical way—just like a cat.

Sinking into the soft plush of the chair, Kurogane let out a tired but satisfied sigh.

"Ahhh, Kuro-pon is so rude and cruel. Dropping a poor, defenseless kitty on the ground like that." Kurogane shifted only a bit when he felt the "poor, defenseless kitty" crawled onto his lap and settled comfortably there.

"Get off, you're drunk." He growled and opened one ruby eye to glare at the violator of his personal space.

"It's only because I'm drunk that it's ok for me to do these things." Fai meowed and nuzzled against Kurogane's chest. Kurogane opened both eyes and tried glaring at Fai again with double the power. No use.

Snuggle.

Meow.

Nuzzle.

Meow.

"How did you do that...voice thing?" Kurogane suddenly asked, trying to distract the cuddling feline and himself from enjoying it too much.

"Voice thing?" Fai stopped—much to Kurogane's relief and disappointment—and sat with a look of a scholar hard in thinking on Kurogane's lap. Kurogane wanted to tell him to stop thinking so hard and hurry it up with the snuggling. But he kept his mouth shut. "Ohhh that, Didn't you know that I'm a ventriloquist."

"Huh?"

"A ventriloquist," the voice came from a corner of the room. Kurogane looked at the corner, his eyes as wide as it could go.

"The wall spoke," stuttered Kurogane. Fai laughed. "Silly puppy, never mind about that. I can only do that when I'm drunk. And anyways, you might get a big headache thinking about it too much." Kurogane scowled at the unintended insult.

"You guys are forever banned from any kind of alcohol." He growled as Fai resumed his cuddling.

"Mmhm, whatever you say goes, Daddy." Fai stopped snuggling and smiled at Kurogane. Grabbing the back of Fai's clothes, Kurogane pulled him closer.

"Did I tell you to stop?"

"Hehe, of course not, Kuro-puppy."

Meow.

…..woof.

* * *

**Gahhh! There are probably so much mistakes in this! I broke my arm and let me tell you, it's not easy typing with only one arm. This took me so long and in the meantime I got real friendly with the backspace button….. But anyways, I hope this was worth the effort. Please review!! **


End file.
